Reemplazos de Guardianes
by AnnieWorld
Summary: Todos estaba acabado, rápidamente los guardianes caían ante los ojos fríos e inexpertos del ultimo recluta. "Era el final" pensaba el, sin percatarse de que mientras caía uno de los suyos nacía uno nuevo, no muy lejos. ¿Podrán esos nuevos reclutas remplazar y revivir lo perdido?
1. Prologo

_**Primeramente e de aclarar que "Rise of Guardians" no es de mi propiedad, por consiguiente algunos de los personajes tampoco. Y aunque nombrare algunos de los personajes pertenecientes a la historia, debo de decir que integrare algunos creados originalmente de historias o leyendas viejas, con mi propio toque personal.**_

_**Jeje lamento si soné tan formal xD pero si soy sincera estoy nerviosa, es mi primera historia en este portal. Por lo que aun nose como va la cosa.**_

_**Les prometo que daré todo mi esfuerzo en esta historia para que sea de su total agrado. Y me disculpo de antemano si no logro a la perfección ajustarme a la personalidad o esencia de los personajes originarios.**_

_**Soy Andrea por cierto ^-^ pero me pueden decir Annie, si gustan.**_

* * *

**PROLOGO**

**"Golpe Bajo"**

Para terror de todos, todo se estaba volviendo oscuro. Nisiquiera nuestro adorado albino, lograba lidiar con el miedo que recorría sin piedad cada centímetro de su cuerpo, el cual temblaba y no exactamente por tener frió.

Pitch acababa uno a uno con los guardianes, que en un chasquido de dedos Jack Frost no tendría donde esconderse. Ni el o sus compañeros le encontraban sentido a la increíble fuerza que tenia su viejo enemigo. ¿Que no había sido consumido por sus propias pesadillas? ¿Que hacia enfrentándolos entonces? Y mas importante aun ¿Como consiguió tanta fuerza?

—**¡Jack! ¡Cuidado!— **grito Tooth, cubriendo a su camarada.

—**¡O no Tooth! ¿Estas bien?—** dijo Jack ayudándola a levantarse, escondiendo entre dientes todo el pánico y miedo que sentía dentro. **  
**

—**Jack...tienes que salir de aquí. Busca ayuda. Nosotros...nosotros...**

**—¡Tooth!—** exclamo sosteniéndola con fuerza entre sus brazos. —**Tengo que sacarte de aquí.**

**—No Jack. Tu...tu tienes que salir de aquí. Déjanos ****atrás, nosotros entretendremos a Pitch, mientras buscas ayuda— **susurraba Tooth con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, tratando desesperadamente de recobrar su vuelo.

—**¡No te dejare** **atrás!**

—**Jack. Porfavor vete— **suplico el hada entre lagrimas, sosteniendo el terco rostro del albino. —**No ahí otra solución...**

**—Claro que la hay. Solo tengo que...tengo...—** trato de decir, pero el cálido abrazo de su amada lo dejo completamente mudo.

—**Lo siento Jack**— le susurro al oído, antes de levantarse en vuelo y salir volando contra el enemigo.

—**¡TOOTH!—** grito tratando de detenerla pero por desgracia recibió un golpe bajo en la parte trasera de su cuello, el cual lo dejo completamente aturdido e indefenso. —**Tooth...—** susurro con los ojos llorosos, viendo como su mas querida camarada caía al igual que los demás antes de caer inconsciente.

...

—**¡****Rápido Oberón!—** exclamo una joven no muy lejos, corriendo en su ayuda. —**¿Jack? ¡Jack! O no, por favor resiste. ¡Jack resiste!— **le suplicaba sujetándolo entre sus brazos. —**¡Oberón! ¡Jack esta inconsciente! Vamos Jack, tu puedes, resiste...**— repetía desesperadamente, sin percatarse que el débil albino entre abría los ojos.

—**Tooth...— **susurro antes de volver a perder la conciencia, confundiendo por esos pequeños segundos a la joven con su amada.

—**¡****¿Que?! ¿Que has dicho!— **pregunto la joven de pelo cobrizo confundida. **—¡Oh por dios! ¡No respira!...¡Jack! No, no, no. ¡Jack!...****¡Oberón, el y****a no respira!—** el pánico la empezó a consumir, no sabia que hacer y si no hacia algo rápido el joven que tenia frente a ella se convertiría ni mas ni menos que un cadáver. La única salvación para los dos, era el pequeño duende que en esos momentos los protegía de las pesadillas que los rodeaban.

CONTINUARA

* * *

**_Muy bien, creo que es todo por hoy ^-^ _**

**_Espero que les haya gustado y me encantaría ver sus comentarios, dudas o sugerencias al respecto, puesto que con su ayuda esto puede continuar y mejorar._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer, agradezco su tiempo. Y finalmente me despido pero espero leernos pronto._**

**_Annie fuera. Paz ;)_**


	2. Chapter 1: Realidad

_****__**Primeramente e de aclarar que "Rise of Guardians" no es de mi propiedad, por consiguiente algunos de los personajes tampoco...**_

_**Hola nuevamente, aquí Annie ^-^**_

_**Les dejo, el primer capitulo de mi historia "Reemplazos de Guardianes" **_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**"Realidad"**

—**Ya van 2 días. ¡Y no despierta!— **chillo la joven preocupada.

—**Pero respira—** comento Oberón el duende a lo lejos.

—**Si, pero...no sabemos con exactitud cuanto duro sin respirar.**

**—¡El esta bien!— **exclamo cansado por la misma conversación.

—**No lo creo, se ve...tan...— **empezó a balbucear, hipnotizada por el rostro del joven Frost. Segundos después dirigió su mano hacia lo que tanto la estaba hipnotizando. —**Tan...¡¿Calido?! ¡No esta frió!— **exclamo verificando varias veces la temperatura del rostro. —**Esta tibio...¡Necesitamos hielo...no nieve! ¡Ire por nieve!**— siguió exclamando histérica corriendo de un lado a otro por toda la cabaña, hasta topar con la puerta.

Luego de juntar frenéticamente nieve, partió de nuevo a la cabaña dejándola al costado de Jack, para luego repetir esta acción hasta llenar por completo la cama, donde se encontraba Jack.

—**Mis manos— **chillo tras terminar, viendo sus entumecidas manos.

—**Tooth— **logro vocalizar Jack mientras entre abría sus ojos.

—**Dijo algo—** susurro la cobriza aliviada. —_Nose que dijo. Pero ya es un paso_

**_—_¿Don-de, donde estoy?— **interrogo Jack aun adormilado, forzándose a levantarse.

—**Tranquilo...una cosa a la vez— **dijo Oberón desde lejos, observando como su camarada le detenía el paso al albino.

—**Deberías descansar...Jack— ** le recomendó la joven, mientras lo volvía a recostar.

—_¡Jack!—_ el sonido de su nombre, reboto varias veces por su mente. Y no precisamente era la voz de la joven que se encontraba a su lado. —**¡Tooth! ¡Ella estaba herida...ten-go...tengo que sacarla de ahí— ** balbuceo Jack al recordar lo que había sucedido.

—**Pero Jack...— **trato de decir algo, pero la mirada asesina del joven la dejo muda y un poco asustada.

En ese momento Jack no comprendía lo que le pasaba, pero escuchar decir su nombre por aquella joven, no hacia mas que hacerle recordar a Tooth.

—**Basta. No lo digas más—** le ordeno, empujándola un poco para poder levantarse. Pero para su suerte, su cuerpo le fallo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, logrando solo volver a los brazos de la joven, quien le servia de soporte. **—Tengo que salir**— se dijo a si mismo, volviéndola a apartar, pero con su condición no logro ni dar dos pasos antes de caer al suelo. —**Tengo que regresar...tengo que salvarlos...tengo que sacarla**— balbuceo herido y frustrado.

—**Jac...**_Cierto me pidio no decir su_ nombre...**Tienes que descansar, regresa a la cama, no tienes fuerzas.**

**—No. No... ¡¿Quien eres?! ¡¿Donde estoy?! ¿Que ago aquí? ¿Don-de, donde estan los demas?— **interrogo.

—**Bueno...es que...¿Como te lo explico? amm...pues...**

**—Tranquila, se lo explicare yo— **dijo el duende, saltando en apoyo de su camarada. —**Jack. Pitch los ataco por sorpresa y...**

**—****¡Lose! ¡Es por eso que debo salir de aquí! ¡Tengo que ayudar a los demás!**

**—¿Demás? Jack, no entiendes. Ellos...Pitch...—** empezó a explicar la joven, parando unos segundos al ver el rostro deprimido de Jack. El ya lo sabia, estaba cociente de ello, pero tenia que aceptarlo. —**Los demás, no pudieron contra Pitch. Ellos...Lo siento mucho Jack, ¡Enserio! Llegamos tarde, no pudimos hacer nada por ellos...tu fuiste el único que logramos rescatar— **finalizo la joven.

**—No es cierto.**

**—Lo siento Jack. Pero ella dice la verdad...los guardianes cayeron— **resumió el duende, en tono frío y escéptico.

...

—**Dos horas más desperdiciadas.**

**—¡Oberón!— **reclamo la joven molesta. —**Esta herido, agotado...necesitara tiempo...**

**—¡Cosa que no tenemos y lo sabes Candy! Pitch esta por ahí eliminando al resto de los espíritus, no falta mucho para que nos encuentre. Necesitamos llegar antes que Pitch con los nuevos guardianes si no...todo estará acabado.— **la interrumpió el duende molesto.

—**Iré hablar con el, si. Prepara todo para irnos—** dicho esto se adentro en la cabaña, la cual se encontraba completamente congelada. —**Disculpa Jack...****  
**

**—¡****Te dije** **que...!**— trato de reclamar, pero fue interrumpido por la joven.

—**Si, esta bien. Lo siento. Pero...**_¿Como le digo? No puedo decir su nombre_**...Bueno, "Copo". Lamento mucho lo que paso, pero no podemos perder tiempo. Pitch aun sigue haya fuera haciendo de las suya y debemos detenerlo.**_  
_

**—¿Y como piensas hacerlo? Los guardianes cayeron...¡¿Que puedes hacer tu?!—** sin querer, las palabras hirieron profundamente a la joven. —**Lo siento, y no...**

**—****Esta bien Jac...jeje lo siento. Pero tienes razón. ¿Que puedo hacer yo? Bueno si te soy sincera, no mucho, nada en realidad. No soy como ustedes, pero aun así luchare contra Pitch. ¿Sabes porque? Porque "Hombre de la luna" me lo pidió, como uno de los reemplazos de los guardianes. ¿Y tu que vas hacer? Porque puedes hacer más que yo.  
**

_—¿Hombre de la luna? ¿Guardianes de remplazo?**—** _repitió Jack mentalmente, para luego levantar su mirada y ver a la pecosa joven, quien a pesar de su apariencia infantil, su ropa colorida y su inconfundible aroma a dulces, tenia razón. Pero era una realidad que el aun quería alejar.

—**¿Quien eres? ¿Que es un guardián de remplazo?**

**—****¡¿Yo?! ¿No me reconoces? ...Realmente no te culpo, después de todo, son escasos los que me mencionan y reconocen. Ni los propios espíritus lo hacen, así que...Los guardianes de remplazo, son aquellos espíritus no guardianes, quienes al caer los guardianes, estos saltan en su ayuda y remplazo. Realmente nose. Oberón no me a dicho nada, por lo que e tenido que intuirlo**— contesto la joven rápidamente, atropellando varias veces sus palabras. Lo que Jack llego a pensar de que ella tenia una sobredosis de azúcar.

—**Mas lento. ¡¿Que comiste?! ¿Dulces?**

**—****¡Si! Jac-Copo. Es lo que soy...no exactamente un dulce. Pero ellos me hacen lo que soy porque...—** volvió a decir la joven velozmente.

—**¡Basta!— **exclamo sujetando a la joven por los hombros.

—**Hace frió— ** susurro con una leve mueca de dolor.

—**Es normal. Soy Jack Frost.**

**—****¡No, Copo! ¡Enserio! Hace frío...**

**—****¿Que pasa?— ** pregunto confundido, viendo de reojo sus manos. Dándose cuenta, segundos después, que estaba congelando los hombros de la joven. —**¡Lo-lo siente! Nunca me había pasado— ** se disculpo soltándola rápidamente.

—**Tranquilo, esta bien. No es nada—** decía lo joven, pero por su gesto de dolor aun en su rostro lo hacia poco creíble.**  
**

Jack miro arrepentido sus manos por un momento, antes de volver a ver a la joven, quien no perdió el tiempo y prendió fuego en la chimenea.

—**¡Ya esta todo listo! ¡¿Que estan esperando?!— ** grito Oberón bastante molesto. —**¿Que te paso?—** pregunto con mas suavidad, al ver los hombros pálidos de la joven.

—**Nada, un mal calibre de poderes...—** contesto la cobriza con una larga sonrisa.

—**Tenemos que irnos. ¡Y tu Jack, mas te vale que estés listo!**

**—Siento su carácter tan "amigable". Vamos—** dijo, atrayendo nuevamente la mirada de Jack al ofrecer su mano para que los acompañara.

Pero a pesar de que el no sujeto su mano, para no lastimarla como la ultima vez que la toco, salio de la cabaña un poco dispuesto a seguirlos. No hasta que vio, justo al salir de la cabaña un gran globo terráqueo, el cual no poseía similitud alguna con la que Norte tenia en su taller. Este, sin cotar que parecía estar hecho de dulces, estaba completamente oscuro, rodeado por gran nubes negras.

**—Las luces...¡No ahí ninguna luz!****—** exclamo Jack corriendo a volando como pudo para verificar lo que veia. **—¡Jaime!****—** grito buscando frenéticamente la luz de su pequeño amigo.

**—Te lo dijimos Jack****—** dijo el duende aun con su tono escéptico.

**—Los guardianes cayeron y con ellos las luces****—** agrego la joven avergonzada.**  
**

******—¡No hicieron nada! ¿Son los guardianes de remplazo? ¿No? ¡Debieron hacer algo! Contéstenme ¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!****—** interrogo amenazándolos.

**—Yo soy Oberón Tweet, rey de los duendes. Mejor conocido por "El duende irlandés" Y mi hiperactiva amiga, es Candy Sweet...****—** siguió hablando, sin percatarse de que había perdido la atención de Jack.

**—**_¿Candy Sweet? Jamas lo había escuchado, jamas los había visto**—**_pensaba Jack, ignorando por completo todo lo que decía Oberón.

**—¡Para resumir Jack!****—** exclamo Oberón, consiguiendo nuevamente la atención del albino. **—****Soy "El espíritu de la suerte" y ella "El espíritu de Halloween"**

******—¿Que?...**

_CONTINUARA_

* * *

**_Bueno eso a sido todo por el capitulo de Hoy. Espero les haya gustado y comenten al respecto._**

**_En el siguiente capitulo, titulado "Emboscada", contestare preguntas, dudas o bien aclarare un par de cosas._**

**_En uno de los primeros comentarios, de los cuales agradezco de corazón. Me preguntaron si "Merida, Hiccup y Rapunzel" iban a salir en el fic. De la cual lamento informar que no :/ siento si pensaron eso con la imagen. Pero esta es una historia que me imagine luego de ver la película, mis crossover al respecto de los 4 los are un poco más adelante ;) después de todo estoy traumada con ellos._**

_**Sin mas que decir me despido. Annie. Fuera paz ;)**_


	3. Chapter 2: Emboscada

_**Primeramente e de aclarar que "Rise of Guardians" no es de mi propiedad, por consiguiente algunos de los personajes tampoco...**_

_**Aquí les traigo el capitulo 2 de mi historia: "Reemplazos de Guardianes"**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**"Emboscada"**

**—¿Espíritu de Halloween? ¿Eso realmente existe?— **interrogo Jack, dudoso de ellos.

—**¡Que! ¡Si! ¡Soy yo!— **exclamo la joven ofendida. —**Te lo había dicho ya. Casi nadie me reconoce...soy al igual que Pitch un espiritu...**

**—¡¿Que entienden por poco tiempo?! Porque creo, es un concepto que tienen mal—** comento Oberón interrumpiendo a la joven. —**Esto es enserio. ¿Lo harás o no Jack?**

**—****¿Hacer qué?**

**—Reunir al resto de los guardianes de remplazo, para luego atacar y vencer a Pitch— **contesto Candy emocionada.

—**...**

**—¡Candy!**

**—¿Si?**

**—Vamonos— **dijo el duende dándole la espalda a Jack.

—**Esta bien. Descansa Copo— **le sugirió Candy en forma de despedida, siguiendo a Oberón.

—**¡Esperen!...¡Iré!**

**—¿Enserio? ¡Que bien!— **exclamo la pelo cobrizo, corriendo a abrazarlo. Durando unos segundos colgada de su cuello. —**Partamos entonces.**

**—¿Y como piensan ir hacia ellos?**

**—Bueno como tu no puedes volar, en tus condiciones actuales. Recurriremos a uno de mis viejos trucos—** contesto el pequeño y viejo duende, con un brillo en sus ojos. Para luego chasquear sus dedos. —**Suban—** dijo triunfal, subiéndose a la enorme hoja de trébol que había hecho aparecer.

—_Es enserio...un trébol volador— _pensó el albino, haciendo lo mismo que Candy, solo que a diferencia de ella, quien se aferro con uñas y dientes al duende, el permaneció parado sobre el trébol.

—**Sujetense****— **les recomendó el duende, chasqueando nuevamente sus dedos para que el trébol empezara a tomar vuelo.

—**Esta bien— ** susurro el único ser femenino entre ellos, ocultando su rostro en la espalda del duende.

—**¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas?— ** le pregunto Jack, con una media sonrisa la cual fue provocada por la infantil reacción que había tenido Candy.

—**Un poco si, pero eso no es la razón...— **trato de decir la joven, pero el veloz y horripilante estilo de vuelo del duende los dejo mudos.

No paso mucho para que Jack perdiera el miedo y mucho menos, tardo en darse cuenta de por donde estaban. Esa zona, los edificios...todo hasta los mas viejos letreros le eran bastante familiar.

—**Jaime—** susurro sin llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Se quedo pensando unos segundos, hasta que logro pensar en un plan, el cual sabia no seria del total agrado de los demás. —**Lo siento, pero ustedes vallan por los demás—** dijo con un tono mas alto, consiguiendo la atención de los demás.

—**¿Que? No hablas enserio ¿verdad?**

**—****Tengo que ver como esta Jaime—** finalizo acercándose a la orilla de trébol.

—**¿Que? No Copo, no puedes volar...¡Alto! Estas débil, no debes— **decía Candy, tratando de detener a Jack, pero el hecho de tener sus manos ocupadas no era de ayuda. —**¡Espera!—** grito soltándose del duende para sujetar a Jack, quien ya había saltado del trébol.** —¡Oberón síguelo!—  
**le ordeno al duende, pero el por nada del mundo se iba a detener.

—**El ya escogió Candy...**

**—****¡No Oberón! Jack no puede volar, esta cayendo— ** exclamo histérica.

—**...— **refunfuño apartando la vista del frente, asomándose por el encima del trébol para ver a Jack y su caída libre.**  
**

—**Hay no— **susurro Candy helada, al ver lo que tenían justo enfrente. —**¡Pitch! ¡Pitch esta enfrente!— **grito a todo pulmón, lo que ya fue tarde, puesto que una de las pesadillas logro partir el trébol.

Candy y Oberón, empezaron a caer al igual que su ex compañero albino, con la única diferencia de que al mismo tiempo eran atacados por las oscuras pesadillas. Oberón logro lidiar con un par de pesadillas, pero por desgracia Candy no tenia la misma suerte, estaba mas concentrada su caída. Lo que provoco que la atacaran con más fuerza y con eso su cuerpo fue lanzado con mas fuerza hacia abajo, llegando incluso a adelantar a Jack, quien logro percatarse de la situación.

—**¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡Estoy cayendo!— **gritaba desesperada, moviendo frenéticamente su cuerpo, en especial sus brazos.

—**Tranquila— **le repetía Jack, al mismo tiempo que luchaba con las pesadillas que los acompañaban en su caída libre.

—**¡Jack! ¡Auxilio! No puedo volar — **grito tratando de alcanzar a su albino amigo, pero las pesadillas optaron por concentrarse en el, así que lo tenían rodeado. —**¡JACK!—** grito aun mas fuerte.

Este ultimo grito, le fue por alguna razón suficiente a Jack para que su cuerpo recobrara todas sus fuerzas. Con las cuales en segundos logro acabar por completo todas las pesadillas.

—**¡Candy!— **grito Jack cayendo verticalmente para alcanzarla.

—**Jack ¡Cuidado!— **exclamo Candy apuntando a la ola de pesadillas que estaban apunto de atacarlos. —**¡Oh dulces!**— empezó a repetir histérica, luego de que las pesadillas la alejaran aun más del albino.

—**Estoy harto de...¡ustedes!— **comento furioso, acabándolas lo más rápido que podía.

—_Voy a morir...voy a morir—_ pensaba entre grito y grito.**  
**

—**Yo me encargare—** dijo Oberón saliendo de la nada. —**Eres mas rápido que yo, ayuda a Candy— **le ordeno.

**—¡Ya voy Candy!— ** exclamaba tratando no solo de alcanzarla si no de tranquilizarla. Una vez la tuvo en sus brazos, empezó aterrizar lentamente con la joven casi partiendolo en dos con su fuerte agarre. —_Es increíble su fuerza— _pensó al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el rizado cabello de la joven, en un intento por relajar su agarre. —**Esta todo bien. Ya puedes soltarme— **comento sintiéndose incomodo.

—**Lose, lo siento—** susurro apartándose de el, con la mirada baja.

—**¿Estas llorando?**

**—Un poco—** contesto limpiando sus lagrimas. —**Gracias por...**

**—Pero miren que tierna escena.— **exclamo una voz tenebrosa, la cual los puso alerta.

—**Pitch— **dijeron al unisono.

—**Quien lo diría Jack Frost y la olvidada Candy Sweet, juntos—** dijo Pitch en tono burlón. —**¿****Acaso ya te has olvidado de esa débil hada?— **añadió, provocando que la sangre del joven Frost ardiera en rabia.

—**No le prestes atención...Jack— **le susurro la cobriza al albino, colocando su mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

—**¡Te dije que no lo dijeras!— **exclamo Jack molesto, apartando su mano bruscamente. —**¡Tu me las vas a pagar!— **le advirtió a Pitch, listo para saltar a enfrentarlo, pero repentinamente tras un paso termino en el suelo.

—**Y así planeas vengarte— **se burlo Pitch tras una carcajada. —**Veamos que tanto te puedes durar— **susurro apareciendo justo enfrente de Jack.**  
**

—**¿Hueles eso?—** pregunto Candy, interponiéndose entre los dos.

—**¿Que?**

**—Huele a dulce podrido— ** contesto sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña bomba de humo en forma de calabaza. La cual dejo caer con fuerza en el suelo y esta en segundos exploto, invadiendo todo a su alrededor con humo. —**¡****Vamos Copo!— **dijo ayudándolo a levantarse, para luego tratar de huir del lugar.

—**¡No tan rápido! Esto apenas esta comenzando—** exclamo Pitch furioso, rodeando a la pareja con pesadillas.

—**Demonios. El olor eras tu— **comento Candy con tono sarcástico y burlón, sacando de su bolsillo mas bombas en forma de calabaza, pero no exactamente de humo esta vez.

Las pesadillas se lanzaron sobre la cobriza y pecosa joven, pero su poca experiencia le creaba bastante desventaja. No lograba derivar una sola pesadilla, sin antes ser atacada por 3 más. Pero era impresionante como lograba mantener a salvo al joven Frost.

—**Veo que se te acabaron las calabazas—** se burlo Pitch, al ver como la joven dejo de lanzar bombas, optando por defenderse con sus propios puños.

—**Si tu lo dices— **susurro en tono triunfal, al mismo tiempo que limpiaba la sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior, para luego chasquear sus dedos. —**¿****"****Truco o Trato"?...Pitch—** añadió mientras del suelo empezaban a surgir una especie de espantapájaros, los cuales se encargaron de entretener a los enemigos, en especial de Pitch. —**Tenemos que irnos—** comento dejándose caer unos segundos a lado de Jack.**  
**

—**¿Estas bien?**

**—No— **contesto con una cálida sonrisa, lo que extraño al albino. —**Nunca había intentado hacer más de 4...estoy agotada— **añadió levantándose con dificultad.

—_¿Como puede estar de pie?—_ se pregunto Jack mentalmente, viendo detenidamente el cuerpo herido de la joven. —_Y aun más ¿Como puede estar tan calmada y sonriente?— _era lo que mas le intrigaba. El ya hubiera entrado en pánico ¿Porque ella no?

—**Corramos.**

**—¿Y Oberón?**

**—El me pidió seguir el plan pasara lo que pasara. No te preocupes el estará bien...**_El __estará_ _bien_...lose__**  
**

_..._

—**¿Así que has convencido a la joven "calabaza" de que es una de ustedes?— **pregunto Pitch de forma retorica a su nuevo rehén. Oberón. —**Bueno lamento informarte mi enano amigo...Eso no detendrá mis planes. Tarde o temprano ella seguirá a los suyos y no a los que la hacen vivir en un falsa realidad.**

_CONTINUARA_

* * *

**_WIIII! Jamas pensé lograr terminarlo xD Créanme que transcribirlo de mi cuaderno a aquí fue todo un giro de problemas, o batallaba con mi pésimo Internet o por la vieja computadora que me vi obligada usar. Que bueno que al final me regresaron mi Laptop *v*_**

**_Bueno queridas lectoras y lectores, me temo que esto es todo por hoy. En el siguiente les tengo una sorpresa amorosa ;) ya se imaginaran que personaje saldrá y si no...pues ya lo verán en el siguiente capitulo, titulado "ROMA"._**

_**Finalmente desde la comodidad de mi cama, les agradezco su tiempo entregado a la lectura de mi historia, realmente me hacen muy feliz. Espero la historia les este agradando.**_

_**Dado que no ahí dudas, me despido. Annie. Fuera paz ;)**_


End file.
